The Supreme King Cometh
by Zuriahthedragonking
Summary: Jaden is cold and ruthless as a duelist. But he's about to meet a girl with a past similar to his. Will they fall in love or will Jaden remain a loner. Watch out duelists! here comes to supreme king! Note: I have updated chapter one to make it easier to read.
1. Chapter 1 - A Chance Encounter

This is the first chapter of my first story. I hope you like it. I am open to constructive criticism but will ignore flames. So if you don't like this story please find another one. That being said, on to the fun!

_**The Supreme King Cometh**_

chapter 1 – a chance meeting

It was a sunny day in Domino city and everything seemed to be quiet… too quiet. Generally there are people walking the streets of this town, going to the shops, talking amongst each other, or just taking an afternoon stroll. Today, however, the town seems to be dead to the doornail. This is because the people are too scared to go out in the sun for walking down the street is a single person. Dressed in demonic looking armor, this boy has been known to strike fear in the hearts of the town citizens just by being in their presence.

He is a duelist, and I'm mighty powerful one at that, but his method of dueling is brutal. The people of this town was scared of him because he is legendary for seriously injured during people dare to mock him. He is the supreme King but you may better know him as Jaden Yuki. As Jaden walked down the street heading towards Kaiba Corporation he thinks back to the chain of events that led him to unlock this dark power. Ten years ago he was just a normal little kid with a passion for dueling. He was a lonely little kid who would constantly be bullied by others because at the time he was not a good duelist. His only true friend with a monster spirit named Yubel who was so outraged at the older boy's treatment of her friend that she used her power to send most of them into a coma. One would think that Jaden would feel some remorse for this but in reality he enjoyed seeing Yubel do this. This greatly worried Jaden's parents who believed him to be under Yubel's control.

One night while Jaden was asleep they snuck into his room and took his deck intending to burn all the cards in it. Right before they got to the fireplace where they were going to throw the cards Jaden walked in. He had heard Yubel's cries for help.

"Jaden help me!" she cried.

Jaden followed her cries for help into the living room. When he saw his parents, who did nothing to help him with the bullies at his school, about to burn his deck, with his favorite card he got extremely mad. Without warning both of his parents were struck withf a heart attack. They dropped his cards and ended up contorting on the floor. Ever since then Jaden has been hesitant to trust anyone other than his friend Yubel who told him that he had unlock the power of his ancestor and used it to entice a heart attack from both of his parents. She trained him in using this power so that he could one day take his rightful place as King of all duel spirit.

Back in the present day Jaden was so busy reminiscing about his past that he did not see a young man with spiky hair walking right in front of him. He bumped into him and both of them fell onto the ground. Jaden got up first and immediately saw who he has bumped into. It was the original King of games Yugi Muto.

"Sorry about bumping into you" Jaden said in a monotone voice.

Yugi shook his head and said "It's okay I should've walked while I was going to".

Once they both got up Yugi notice the Duel Disk and Jaden's left arm. Your duelist aren't you? " Yugi asked Jaden.

"Yeah, so what?" Jaden snapped.

Brushing off Jaden's rudeness Yugi reached into his deck and pulled out a card. He handed it to Jaden and said,"Take this something tells me this card belongs with you."

Jaden took the card mumbled a thank you and continued on his way. Yugi watched him walk away with a smile on his face.

' Good luck at the Academy Jaden' he thought to himself.

As he got to the registration desk, Jaden looked at the cards she had been given and got an evil smirk on his face.

"This card will help out my deck significantly" he growled to himself.

What card the Jaden obtained? What will life be like at the Academy? Get ready duelists, the Supreme King is coming!

Well there you have it. Please let me know what you think. I promise there will be duels in the next chapter. For now please review.


	2. Chapter 2 - Entrance Exam

Well guys, here is chapter 2! I hope you like it.

I don't own gx. If I did Jaden and Alexis would have gotten together.

Chapter 2 – Entrance Exam

After finishing his written exam, Jaden entered the exam arena. Inside was a stadium-like area with six duel fields for testing. One particular field had a proctor dueling a young boy with gray hair. On the proctor's field were two monsters, **Mad Dog of Darkness** and **Blazing Impachi**, and 1800 Life Points. The boy had one monster, **Vorse Raider**, one card facedown, and 2000 Life Points.

"Okay tough guy, you have two monsters staring you down. Do you A) throw in the towel, B) beg for mercy, or C) run home to mama," said the proctor in a smug voice.

The boys seemed to contemplate his next move before saying "I choose D) none of the above." Then, his facedown card revealed itself to be **Ring of Destruction.**

"A trap card?!" the proctor said in shock.

"Yes, and now I can destroy one monster on the field and we take damage equal to that monster's attack points."

The ring appeared around Vorse Raider neck and self-destructed destroying the monster and reducing the proctor's life points to zero.

"Not bad young man. Welcome to the Academy."

The boy bowed and walked back up into the stands. At this time three boys wearing Obelisk Blue jackets had been watching.

"Not bad, huh Chazz," said the boy on the left.

"He sure knew his stuff didn't he Chazz," said the boy on the right.

The boy in the middle known as Chazz just scoffed and said "He was a joke. I could've be that proctor in half the time."

Now Jaden was walking down the steps near where Chazz was sitting and had overheard his snide comment.

'So you think you're a good duelist do you? Well I will be the judge of that' Jaden thought in a cold tone. Suddenly the intercom came on. "Will Jaden Yuki please report to duel field six."

'Game time' thought Jaden.

Upon getting to the field, Jaden saw what looked like an old woman on the other side.

"You must be Jaden Yuki," said the woman.

"That's correct ma'am," said Jaden.

"I beg your pardon! I am a man!" the apparently cross-dressing man replied in a shrill tone.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were Michael Jackson," said Jaden in a sarcastic voice.

The entire stadium roared with laughter as the man's face got redder and redder.

"Do you have any idea who I am?! I am Dr. Crowler, head teacher of the prestigious Duel Academy!"

"In that case let's get started," Jaden said coldly.

Up in the stands a girl with dirty blonde hair and a boy with dark blue hair were watching this exchange between applicant and teacher. "That kid has some spunk talking to Crowler like that doesn't Zane?" the girl said.

"He's going to need more than that to get out of this Alexis," Zane said in his usual emotionless tone.

Having been thoroughly insulted by Jaden, Crowler decided to begin the duel and humiliate him back.

"'Duel coat on," Crowler screamed as his special duel disk came to life.

Jaden gotten for fighting stance and lifted his duel disk. It was pitch black with a daemonic in the center and five monster cards wrapped around it which started to spin before snapping into place releasing of powerful gust of wind as Jaden shouted out,

"Get your game on!"

"Since you're clearly a delinquent, I'll start things off," Crowler said as he drew his card. He looked at what he had drawn in a smirk graced his face

"I play the spell card **Confiscation**. Giving up 1000 life points I can look at your hand and discard one card, to the graveyard."

Holographic images of Jaden cards appeared in front of Crowler and he began to form a strategy.

"I will discard your monster reborn," Crowler said.

The card was sent Jaden's graveyard as Crowler's life points lowered to 3000.

"I now set two cards facedown and activate the spell card heavy storm."

The two cards Crowler had placed facedown with suddenly destroyed and in their place appeared two insect looking tokens.

"The two the cards you placed facedown with both trap cards called **Statue of the Wicked** which when destroyed allows you to summon a wicked token to the field. That can only mean that you have a level eight monster in your hand," Jaden said in a cold tone.

"That is correct. I now tribute my two tokens to summon **Ancient Gear Golem**," Crowler shouted as the mechanical monster appeared on the field.

The audience was shocked to see the legendary monster make its appearance, but Jaden remained unimpressed. Crowler began to wonder if Jaden had any emotions whatsoever.

"I end my turn"

Jaden drew his card and smirked as he saw that he had drawn the very card Yugi had given him.

"I now activate the spell card **Fusionist Lab**. With this card I can add one spell card from my deck that has fusion in its name to my hand. But I cannot summon any monsters except once summoned by the spell card I added my hand."

Jaden added his card and immediately played it.

"I now activate **Dark Fusion**!" Jaden said in a harsh tone.

"I have never heard of that card before," Crowler exclaimed.

"Well you will never forget it when I'm through with you. It lets me take fusion material monsters to create a fusion monster, similar to polymerization, except the fusion monster must be a fiend. I made **Elemental Hero Avian** with **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** to create **Evil Hero Inferno Wing**!

As the two good heroes merged into a black hole and the bad hero emerged, everyone was shocked at the monster's appearance. Alexis was especially intrigued and thought to herself, 'So dark fusion takes two good guys and creates one bad guy. But it will take more than that to defeat Crowler's golem.'

"You must have paid attention in math class. Inferno wing only has 2100 attack points while my golem has 3000 attack points. Your puny monster is no match for mine," Crowler said in an arrogant tone.

Jaden just smiled eerily and played his next two cards.

"I place two cards facedown and activate mage power increasing the attack points of my Inferno Wing by 500 points for every spell and trap card I have on my field."

Crowler paled three times over when he saw Inferno Wing's attack points go from 2100 to 3600.

"Now my monster, destroy that pathetic machine!" Jaden said in a commanding voice.

His monster obeyed and shot a blast of blue flame directly at the golem causing it to explode into scrap metal upon impact.

"And now Inferno wing's ability activates, dealing you damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack or defense points whichever is higher," Jaden said in a malicious tone.

Inferno Wing surrounded Crowler with blue flame that reduced his remaining life points to zero leaving the good doctor seething with fury.

'I can't believe I was beaten by that delinquent! I will make him pay for this!' Crowler thought. The entire stadium roared with cheers as Jaden left the arena. Some people were not pleased with the results of the duel including Chazz made a vow that he would defeat Jaden and prove that today's victory was just luck.

"That kid has a future here, doesn't he Zane?" an impressed Alexis said.

"Yeah, seemed he does have a future here," Zane said as he walked away.

Well there you have it. On the next Chapter there will be more character developments and Jaden meets Alexis for the first time. Please review.


End file.
